RIMA
by NatalyaShae
Summary: A Oneshot story of Tony attending Rhode Island Military Academy and how could have met Gibbs.


Anthony DiNozzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the DI screaming in his face. He was sixteen and he'd been at this military school since he was twelve. His father had decided that he had no use for an heir that refused to take over the 'family business' and promptly disinherited him and tossed him here until he turned eighteen or joined the service with the signatures of a judge, and three Instructors. Charming lads, they. He knew that his father only sent him here to 'persuade' him to see reason. He hated being told what to do, rules, and regulations and whatnot…the very essence of what a military school was. Being made to endure 'lessons' on business and politics really allowed him to tolerate many things. The only thing his father succeeded in was getting him away from his hit ready hands.

On the other side, there was a downfall. A downfall almost of the mid to upper years knew of and why NCIS was now on their campus. Tony kept his face blank as DI Bob Willis screamed at him for being 'a no good rotten little shit that needed to eat mud for breakfast'. DI BW was a tinsy bit upset that he had gotten the upper years to rally and look out for the younger new recruits. They couldn't do much but the little they did really seemed to piss of DI BW. Tony personally thought Willis was a piece of shit that should be 'visited' in the night with socks filled with soap, but that was just him….and about the entire campus minus a few Di buddies of his.

Survival training was a bit different than what it was supposed to be. At least in Alpha company, it was. He'd heard from others in the three other companies that their ST was what it was supposed to be. He'd also heard that the other companies DI's were getting wary and suspicious od Bob Willis and his training methods…after all, DI's like to run their mouth. It didn't help that Private Johnny Nix happened to have been killed during a surprise ST exercise. Which is why NCIS was called. Everyone knew who did it, and slightly why.

"NO WONDER YOUR FATHER DROPPED YOU OFF, BOY. EVEN HE COULD TELL YOU WERE THE FILTH UNDER HIS SHOE!" Willis roared, his voice becoming hoarse, just as DI Mike Lucas came into the barracks with several people behind him. DI Lucas was the shit. He'd been here since before he arrived at this camp, right along with Willis, and generally kept the murdering maniac in line, being his senior and all. Shame Lucas didn't know Willis was a murderer.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Tony yelled immediately at the sight of the biracial man. Immediately, everyone in Alpha barracks came to the edge of their bunk and stood at attention. Tony smirked a little when he saw the jealous gleam in Willis' eyes. While they were required to salute him, they weren't required to call out like they did for Lucas.

"As you were" DI Lucas called walking over to Willis, who happen to be standing directly in front of him.

"Bob, these are the NCIS agents I told you were coming. They're here to investigate Private Nix's death. Please assist them where they need it. This is Special Agent Gibbs, he leads his team and this is there Medical Examiner Dr. Mallard Donald" Lucas introduces. Willis pales slightly, making Tony narrow his eyes at the bastard. However, they all knew not to snitch; it was a good way to get killed.

"Pleasure to meet you. What happened to Nix was a terrible accident. I still can't believe he fell to his death" Willis sighed looking troubled. Tony watched as a few other boys in his year either grimaced or clenched their jaw firmly shut.

"And this is our resident trouble maker, Corporal DiNozzo. He's been here since he was twelve. I'll assign him to be your guide. Whatever you need, just ask him." Lucas expectantly orders him.

"Sir-" Tony immediately went to protest. Lucas gave him a look causing him to not start. Tony glared openingly at Willis before glancing very briefly to Thomas. Thomas gave a very minute nod, he'd be on watch for the younger years.

"GET ON A MOVE ON DINOZZO OR I'LL HAVE YOU RUNNING UNTIL YOU PASS OUT!" Willis suddenly yells.

"You don't have to yell, sir, I'm standing right here" Tony says cockily.

"Enough, DiNozzo, behave. Bob, please see to it that your company falls in at 1700 in the mess hall." Lucas orders the both of them.

"Aye Aye sir" Tony salutes Lucas, which is mimicked by the whole company. Willis is practically seething.

"Way to go DiNozzo, make the ass wipe pissed off at you and you'll end up like Johnny" DiNozzo muttered to himself, unaware that the former Marine heard him, as they walked out of the barracks.

"What's your problem with DI Willis, Corp. DiNozzo?" Lucas asks as he walked beside Gibbs. Tony really wanted to tell them that the old man was physically abusive, neglected them at times with sleep deprivation, never mind the Survival Training from hell. Oh, and the Willis was a murdering psycho. However, he didn't want another firstie hurt or killed because he snitched and the old man got wind of it. A group of them had a plan that involved the Survival Training coming up in three days that would take care of the problem so there were no more Johnny Nix's.

"Nothing, sir." Tony replied. Lucas gave him a 'and Santa Clause is real' look.

"Were you close to Private Nox?" Gibbs asks. Tony glanced over at the former Marine –it was so obvious- for a moment before answering.

"I've helped him a few times. That's all, sir. Private Nox was twelve, I'm sixteen. There's sort of an age gap" Tony explained. He was lying through his teeth. He was close to everyone in his company and some of the other companies when they crossed trained. It how they got food and entertainment info. Johnny had been on his six ever sense he arrived. Damn kid admired him and he'd thought it was kind of funny…until Willis killed the kid for it. He hadn't noticed how his hands fisted or how a dangerous glint lit his eyes.

"What were you doing on that Survival Training? Those ranges aren't on approved areas for any recruits" Lucas asks suddenly. Tony had to admire the man, he was rather quick on the uptake.

"We were learning to repel from those cliffs. DI Willis thought it would be a good idea. Something along the lines of a useful skill and learning our strengths and weaknesses" Tony replied. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"That's not an approved maneuver for ST" Lucas says rather confused. Tony didn't reply, instead staring ahead.

"Did you see Private Nix fall?" Gibbs asks the hard question. Tony frowned. They'd all seen Johnny get pushed by Willis to his death after declaring he was going to 'tell his parents everything'. Johnny had been a rare case, he wanted to be here for the experience. He'd plan on following in his fathers footsteps and joining the Army when he turned seventeen.

"Johnny was off by himself after we'd all gathered for chow. I guess he wanted to prove he could repel from the cliffs. He'd frozen before…had a fear of heights" Tony murmured. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the teenager. He stopped right in front of him, forcing the kid to stop.

"Agent Gibbs?" Lucas asks.

"What aren't you telling us?" Gibbs asks. Tony smirked briefly.

"Why don't you find out?" Tony replied.

"You think this is a game? A twelve year old is dead! If I find out you had anything to do with it…"Gibbs trailed off as something clicked. He watched the surprise confusion turn into bemusement. This kid wasn't the killer…

"It wasn't an accident, it was murder. He was pushed…and you know who pushed him" Gibbs accused. Lucas frowned.

"Tony, if you know who did it, you need to tell us" Lucas addressed him by his first name. Tony straightened.

"I didn't see anything" Tony says.

"Lying to a fed is a crime, DiNozzo" Gibbs growled.

"and when a fed lies to a civilian it's for their own good" Tony retorts.

"You saying your lying to me for my own good?

"I'm saying that I didn't see anything for _our_ own good, sir," Tony growls, breaking his impassive façade. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Gibbs and Lucas seem rather shocked at his answer.

"The mess hall is just up ahead, sirs" Tony addresses them out of their silence. They were thinking, which was bad for Tony.

"Join your company for now, Corporal" Lucas ordered. Tony salutes him before doing as he told.

…

Tony shifted his m16 so that he was carrying it across his chest instead of strapping it to his back. Unlike the other times, their rifles were loaded with real ammo. They had been preparing for this day for some time now, smuggling in bullet by bullet through other companies who knew what was going on and didn't ask questions. And after Johnny, everyone seemed to be looking out for them as best they could. It'd been five days since Gibbs and his rather rookie team came to Camp. They had quite a few leads, false ones laid by their company to throw them off. Gibbs seemed to be catching on rather quickly. He seen the man throw him a few sharp looks here and there, but nothing came from them.

"We really going to do this, Tony?" Thomas asks licking his lips as he strode up and marched beside him. Well, sort of, they were huffing it uphill through a stream.

"You can back out at anytime, Thomas" Tony whispered. He looked back and saw the rest of his guys. It was ST for their year only, which meant seven of them needed to reach a specified camp site before they were collected after three days of surviving off the land. Normal ST got rations of one meal a day for each member. However, they got nothing but the clothes on their backs and the boots on their feet. Their rifles were supposed to be for show and the knives they had were smuggled and hidden in various locations.

"no, we're in this together…for Johnny" Thomas states. Tony nods his head.

"For Johnny" a quiet chorus echoes in agreement.

'For Johnny' Tony thought to himself.

…

Gibbs admitted his team was rather worthless. Thankfully the DI's weren't nearly as so. They were prior military and were able to help him out more than his own team.

They've discovered some shocking discoveries. The first was that Ducky was able to confirm that the victim had been violently shoved from behind, indicating the accident had been, indeed, a murder. It had to be someone from Alpha company, but no one talking and no one saw anything. The second thing they found out was that Alpha companies oldest seven were enduring a survival training. It was odd though, because the Di's all reported that their recruits were acting…odd. As in something was going to happen during the ST odd. Gibbs frowned. He really needed to crack one of these kids and get them talking before it was too late.

…

They had found out all they needed to know and more from some recruits from different Companies that were worried when Alpha companies recruits hadn't returned on time. Even Gibbs hadn't expected what he heard.

…

Bob Willis was a fraud. He'd never been military though he'd always wanted the recognition as if he were one. That's why he became a Drill Instructor at Rhode Island Military Academy. It ticked him off when he wasn't respected like the other DI. He'd gotten it into his head that it was DiNozzo's fault. His whole company was falling out of control with just the simple voice of objection from DiNozzo. He didn't know how to deal with that boy. Johnny Nox, he should have conformed to him, not ogle DiNozzo like he was his big brother. It was sickening. He'd put his heart and soul into training these boys, and they dare go against him?! It was all that boys fault, he'd show him!

…

He'd walked into a trap, Bob realized too late, as the well hidden bear trap snapped shut around his ankle. It was tethered to a tree by a chain. He'd scream in agony as he felt the jaws imbed themselves into his flesh, and blood flowed down his booted foot. His breathing heavily, he was just able to realize that seven armed boys now surrounded him.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!" He ordered the closest, William Totes. William ignored him and instead looked over to the boy he hated.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING?!"

"…Sort of." Tony utters softly, glaring coldly at the old man who made his life hell.

"You shouldn't have pushed us this far" Thomas chirped in, standing to the left of DiNozzo.

"Killing Johnny was the last straw" William voiced, leaning on a hand crafted spear.

"We tolerated the unorthadoxed training" Mathew says.

"The beatings and neglect" Tim growls spitting at him.

"But you killed one of our own, so we decided…as a company…" Nick whispered.

"That we'd make sure you couldn't kill one of us again." Todd finishes Nicks' statement.

"Going to kill me are you? You'll all go to jail!" Bob roars, furious despite the pain. His statement didn't seem to deter them at all. They seemed to know this and accept it.

"…Why did you kill Johnny. He'd done nothing to you," Tony couldn't help but asks. The others seem to want to know as well.

"He followed you like a lost little puppy!" Bob sneers.

"Is that your only reason?" Tony asks sounding neutral.

"It was reason enough" Bob smirks, knowing he'd pissed the boy off.

"William" Tony calls. William shifted and handed Tony his hand made spear. Tony passed his rifle over to William as a trade.

"So, you are going to kill me" Bob says, narrowing his eyes at the spear.

"Perhaps" Tony admitted.

"Be a man about it then! Put a bullet in me!" Bob growls.

"You want a quick, painless death? I think not" Tony growled raising the spear, positioning to strike when –

Tony dropped the spear as he was rammed into. He was fighting hand in hand with…GIBBS?!

"NCIS PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Several shouted. Tony and the other six boys all encircles Bob, all armed with rifles.

"THEY GOT LOADED RIFLES!" Bob shouted causing William to shift nervously. Tony saw the wariness hit the feds with Bobs announcement and one or two were itching their weapons upwards, and one saw William shift. Tony managed to jump in front of William just as he heard the gun go off.

"CEASE FIRE CEASE FIRE!" Almost everyone was shouting. William managed to help lower him to the ground gently before the others stood in front of him, ready to shoot whoever dared approach. Tony couldn't really breathe though. The bullet hit him in his shoulder. The pain rippled outward.

"Tony, TONY!" He heard his name being called.

"STOP! DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!" Mathew yelled at someone who tried approaching. His voice was broken though.

"Look, we know Willis killed Johnny, we have evidence…for everything he's ever done here. We know what he's done to all of you. Several recruits came forward. He won't get away with it, but right now, Tony needs help. We need to get him medical help. I've got a doctor with my team back at base" Tony heard Gibbs speak very carefully.

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Mathew yelled again, cocking the pistol he carried.

"It's over" Tony whispered. William nodded in understanding.

"ENOUGH, Mathew. We've done what we came to do. We need to get Tony help, alright?" William says going to Mathews side. He'd been deeply effected by Johnny's loss. Mathew bit his lip but nodded, lowering his gun and setting it on the ground. The others followed his example and raised their hands in the air in surrender.

"YOU FAILED! YOU DIDN'Y KILL ME!" Bob roared. Tony smirked even as Gibbs put pressure on his wound.

"You never came out here to kill him, did you?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, at first. But then you came along. We knew we could count on you" Tony admitted softly.

"I'll pretend I didn't here that first bit" Gibbs says. Tony smiled, though he felt cold.

"I…I'm cold" Tony whispered. Gibbs looks at him sharply, but he was blurring.

"Stay with me Tony! Come on, stay-" whatever else he said, Tony couldn't hear. But he smiled. He knew he could trust this man.

…

" _Who are you" Tony asks the little red haired girl. She giggles as if he was being silly for asking. Like he should know who she is._

" _My names Kelly." The girl says._

" _Why are you here?" Tony asks kneeling so he was her height._

" _Because, you're here. You shouldn't be here yet" Kelly tells him, looking rather sad._

" _Why?" Tony asks. Kelly looks behind her. Tony looks too, there was an older version of Kelly standing their smiling at him._

" _Who are you?" Tony asks her with narrowed eyes. She gave him a soft sad smile._

" _My name is Shannon, Tony. I'm here to help you"_

…

Gibbs watched the young boy fight for his life. Ducky, a very retired Army doctor and now M.E, was working hard to save him. Ever since he'd met the kid, he grilled the kid for answers, but the kid was smart and NOT intimated by him. His plan had been genius and he had set them up. Those kids that came forward out of 'worry' was all in the plan. Gibbs doubted he was expecting to get shot and he wasn't sure what to make of the spear being aim to strike. Maybe it was all a coy?

Tony moaned as Ducky dug through his shoulder to get the bullet out. It was 'meatball' surgery…without anesthetic. Ducky pressed his lips together. He had downright refused at first, but the kid was dying and they didn't have a medical base. The ambulance was on it's way with two surgical doctors, two nurses and a the much needed anesthetic, thanks to Ducky. How they all fit was a mystery to Gibbs but he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, Tony's eyes opened and he clenched his jaw.

"Hey, Look at me, you're going to be fine. Ducky is working on you, alright, you're going to be fine" Gibbs told the kid. Tony blinked at him a few times and nodded.

"I-I know, they t-told me!" Tony grunts out. Gibbs looked at Ducky, confused. Ducky had blinked at him, not knowing either.

"They said t-to trust you" Tony added.

"Who?" Gibbs asks. Tony cried out when Ducky did something in his shoulder.

"So sorry, my dear boy" Ducky says, he truly meant that.

"It's 'kay'' Tony sighed, his breathing still labored and his face white and sweaty.

"Who, Tony?" Gibbs asked again. Tony gave him a look, something that seemed to say 'you should know'.

"Kelly, OOWWWW, Fuck! And Shannon! She told me not to call her ma'am and Kelly said I was being silly" Tony complained, slightly out of it because of the pain. Gibbs could feel his face drain of color. He heard Ducky literally stop what he was doing in shock. It was absurd, Gibbs reasoned, but his Shannon always told people not to 'ma'am' her; and Kelly, his sweet beautiful daughter, had told him he was being silly when he came home with a 'boo-boo' and was acting off. It was her was of saying so.

"Ducky, he doesn't have all day" Gibbs called. Ducky gave him a look, asking if he was alright, which he nodded to.

"Almost done, Anthony" Ducky informed as he packed his shoulder.

"It's Tony, only m-my father called me Anthony" Tony couldn't help but correct them. Gibbs snorted.

"Doctor, what've you got" a voice echoes as the medical team arrives. The Doctors recognize Ducky and seemed to have sighed in relief. Ducky gave them room to work as he informed them of Tony's condition before telling them what he had done.

"HEY, STOP, DON'T GIVE ME NOTHING! STOP, I'LL FUCKING BITE YOU MAN!" Tony screamed as the Doctor went to drug him, much to everyone's surprise. Gibbs didn't know what came over him. He marched straight up and head slapped the kid. Tony blinked, the head slap hadn't hurt but it did get his attention. Cries of protest erupted.

"Let the doctor give you the pain meds WITHOUT attacking them or disrespecting them, got it?" Gibbs ordered sternly. Tony eyes him, judging him.

"You said you trusted me, right?" Gibbs asks. Tony nodded.

"Then trust me to have your six" Gibbs replied. Tony swallowed, looking at the doctor who had paused before looking back at him and nodded. The doctor took this as permission and injected the pain meds into the kid. Tony blinked as the medicine took effect, his body relaxed and his breathing eased slightly.

"Will you be coming with us?" A doc asked. Gibbs nodded.

"HEY" Tony called, definitely on drugs.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks. Tony blinked again.

"TONY, my name is Tony; T-O-N-Y!'' Tony corrected yet again. Gibbs smirked.

"TONY" Gibbs allowed.

"Mathew 'right?" Tony ask.

"The kid that wielded the gun to block us from you?" Gibbs asked trying to recall.

"Well, you guys did just shoot me" Tony defended, gaining looks from the medical staff.

"I didn't shoot him" Gibbs snapped, backing off the glares.

"But, no, he's not in trouble. None of you are. Seeing as how you all were going through Survival training and Willis had somehow stepped in a bear trap. The spear was made to try and levy the trap open and the guns were all fake. It was just an exercise gone wrong." Gibbs says seriously. The medical staff got the feeling that that was a cover story and he was telling the kid to stick to that. Tony grins.

"…what about Johnny?"

"I told you, he's not getting away with what he's done, to Johnny or to any of you. Nearly everyone you've had on your side including some DI's and Lucas are going to be testifying." Gibbs informs. Tony relaxed even more.

"…Thanks, Gibbs"

"I got you, Tony" Gibbs promised.

Ducky watched the exchange with a small smile.

…


End file.
